KFST-TV
Not to be confused with the radio stations (94.3 FM and AM 860) also in Fort Stockton, Texas. KFST-TV is a CBS-affiliated station serving Fort Stockton, Texas and all of Pecos County. It broadcasts on VHF channel 5. History KFST-TV channel 5 signed on the air on January 15 1975, honoring the county's centennial year. It was then owned by Eric Spencer who also owned a car dealership as well. Originally broadcasting as a CBS affiliate, and remained so ever since (except 1989-1992). In 1967, Eric Spencer sold the station to RKO General. For the longest time, KFST was rated the best news station in Pecos County and it was one of CBS's strongest affiliates. Often having more viewership and loyalty than ABC, NBC (and later, FOX) combined. Throughout much of the 80s, News Center 5 was best known for their tough question investigations and accurate weather forecasts. Channel 5 did a lot of firsts as well. It was the first station to do live satellite coverage from anywhere in Texas, the US and the world. It was also the first station to do live wall-to-wall coverage of severe weather (Most notably when a strong F3 tornado impacted the viewing area back in 1985). In 1989, RKO sold KFST to Fort Stockton Radio Co., forming the Pecos County Broadcasting Network (PCBN). It was even the first station do own a helicopter. From 1989 to 1992, KFST dropped the CBS affiliation to join ABC, since KFST-AM 860 had relations with ABC Radio since both stations signed on. In 1991, Tribune acquired PCBN and promised the KFST stations more coverage throughout Pecos County and beyond. Since 1992, Pecos County has been without an ABC affiliate, but both KFST and rival NBC affiliate KPCS (channel 13) cherry-picked some of ABC's programming on a secondary basis. In 2014, It is announced that KFST will add ABC on its second digital subchannel. Gallery KFST.png|KFST Logo (1975-1992) KFST 1975.png|KFST Station ID (1975-1985) KFST 1979-1984.png|KFST "5 Together" logo from 1979-1984 KFST 81.png|KFST "Reach for the Stars on Channel 5" logo from 1981 KFST 1982.png|KFST's logo from 1982 using CBS's Great Moments campaign 5555555555555555.png KFST_ID_1984.png|KFST logo from 1984 promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign KFST_ID_1985.png|KFST logo from 1985 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign Logo for KFXT-TV (1985-1986).png|KFST Station ID (1985-1986) Logo for KFST-TV (1986-1992).png|KFST "Give Me 5" logo from 1986-1992 Woooooooooooooooooooooo.png KFST's logo from 1986 using CBS's Share the Spirit campaign .png|KFST "Share the Spirit with TV 5" logo from 1986 Wahjdk.png KFST's_logo_from_1988_using_CBS's_Television_You_Can_Feel_campaign_.png|KFST's logo from 1988 using CBS's Television You Can Feel campaign KFST 1992.png|KFST logo from 1992 promoting CBS's This is CBS campaign KFST CBS 5.png|Current Logo (from 1992) Image-44.jpg|KFST "CBS Sunday Movie" logo from 1993-1995 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KFST_ID_-_Only_CBS_(2011).png|KFST "Only CBS" 2011 ad campaign ident. Newscasts KFST, like many other CBS stations in West Texas, produce 45 hours of local news each week (8 on the weekdays, 2 1/2 on the weekends). Newscast Titles *TV 5 Newscheck with James Edmonton (1961-1968) *Channel 5 Reports (1968-1974) *News Center 5 (1974-1996) *CBS 5 News (1996-Present) News Themes *No music/ticker (1961-1976) *Part of Your Life by Mayoham Music (1976-1982) *Production News Music: Ponderosa (1982-1985) *Production News Music: Power To Spare (1985-1988) *Production News Music: The Leading Edge (1988-1992) *Palmer News Package by Shelley Palmer (1992-1998) *CBS Enforcer Theme by Gari Media (1998-2011) *Good News by Gari Media (2015-present) Category:Fort Stockton Category:Texas Category:Channel 5 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975